


Silk

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because I don't dress up all the time doesn't mean that I can't," she said, a teasing smile on her face.</p><p>For the Inception_kink meme <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/7339.html?thread=10433195#t10433195">prompt:</a> She's wearing <i>thigh-highs.</i> It's becoming a problem. (Arthur has a kink for them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

He had gotten used to seeing Ariadne come into the warehouse in jeans and loose shirts. It was easy enough not to think of her in a romantic sense, but to think of her as merely a colleague. It was better to stay focused that way. She was exactly his type, a core of steel within her creativity. She was finishing her degree and doing the occasional job with him, and there was no time for her to do anything more than what she was already doing. It was better that they remain friends.

One day she came in wearing a skirt and stockings, some kind of frilly blouse. "Job interview," she said by way of explanation, coming in and kicking off her high heels.

"I thought you liked working these kinds of jobs."

Ariadne smiled, and it was one that sent his blood to boiling. "Yeah, well. This was for one of Saito's companies. So I think they'll be very understanding if I need to take a few days off here and there."

Arthur laughed along with her, and noticed a bump beneath her skirt when she sat down. "What's that?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. The stupid stocking wouldn't stay up by itself, so I had to wear a garter belt today." She flushed sightly when she realized what she said. "Sorry if that was TMI."

But Arthur's mouth was dry and her comment had gone straight to his groin. "Are you wearing thigh highs?" he asked, hoping it didn't sound strangled or strange.

"Yeah, well, knee highs would've shown," Ariadne replied, shrugging. "Just because I don't dress up all the time doesn't mean that I can't," she said, a teasing smile on her face. "Come on, I'm not that horrible at dressing," she joked.

"I never thought so," Arthur murmured. He looked over at her, at the way she lounged in the chair with her legs outstretched in front of her. The fabric of her skirt was pulled tight, and he could almost see the edges where that thigh high must be. He cleared his throat, and Ariadne looked almost amused. "What?"

"You do so think it's horrible. You'd never caught dead in something as plebian as jeans, would you?"

"Denim has its place," Arthur replied, adjusting his position in his chair. _Like hiding a hard on,_ he thought darkly. She had thought she was making an innocent comment, and here he was mentally undressing her and doing all sorts of naughty things to her...

"Are you all right?" Ariadne got up and went to his side. "You're looking awfully pale and sweaty now." She felt his forehead and was startled when he caught her wrist.

"I'm not sick, Ariadne," he muttered, and shifted his position again. They were nice stockings, not stupid cheap things that would run if she tugged too hard on them. He couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

She frowned at him. "Oh," she murmured, dropping her hand from his head. She followed his gaze to her legs, and noted the telltale bulge in his pants. _"Oh,"_ she whispered, eyes wide.

"Look, I'm sorry, I..."

"I'm not."

Arthur looked at her, startled by the husky sound of her voice. "No one's scheduled to come in today..."

Her smile was all the answer he needed. Their kiss was fierce and hungry, mouths hot and open, fingers tangling in each others' hair. Arthur knelt in front of Ariadne, lifting her skirt to look at the thigh highs. Silk and faintly textured, they were heaven to feel against his cheeks. Her bare skin above the stockings was just as good, and she was already damp. Arthur peeled them down, his tongue going unerringly to her clit. He licked and sucked at her, gauging his motions by how much she gasped or sighed, by how tight her fingers were on his hair. She came, her knees nearly buckling, and Arthur helped her to the floor. He slid his hand up the silk, feeling the warmth of her skin through it. "You're so beautiful, Ariadne."

Her reply was swallowed up in his kiss, in the gasp she made as his fingers slipped inside of her. He worked her steadily, cock hard inside his pants. He felt almost like some teenager ready to come just from the friction against her leg, but he had _plans._ Ariadne lay with her spread thighs on the floor, her hands clutching his shoulders for dear life. A flick of his wrist and a tug, and his cock was free. He rubbed it against the silk of her stocking, nearly growling at the sensation. She moaned softly, reaching down to take him in hand. "I need you now," she whimpered, lips parted as she tried to draw in breath. "Arthur..."

When he slid inside her, it was like heaven. She drew her legs up around his waist, and shifted them against the exposed skin. Arthur groaned at the sensation of her silken leg and the fabric of of his own trousers rubbing against the lower part of his legs. He moved harder and faster, her fingers shifting to push him deeper inside of her. Arthur moved steadily, deliberately, making Ariadne croon and keen in pleasure beneath him. She came, clenching down hard around him, her nails digging in deep as her back arched up against him. He kept moving inside her, rolling his hips harder and deeper and _just there_ was enough and he came inside her.

Afterward, Ariadne unhooked the stockings and rolled them down her legs. She pressed them into Arthur's hands with a kiss against his cheek. "Bring them back tonight. I'll have dinner ready."

Grinning, Arthur headed out of the warehouse.

The End


End file.
